Non, c'est NON!
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Zoro est blessé et que Chopper lui interdit de s'entraîner tout une semaine? Et si en plus Sanji était chargé de s'assurer que le sabreur n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête?    Venez lire, c'est le seul moyen de savoir!
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda! Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Non, c'est NON!

Le jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine, ses cheveux verts plaqués contre son crane à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Les ruelles de la ville où il se trouvait se ressemblaient toutes, et le sabreur ne savait absolument pas comment retourner sur le Thousand Sunny. Sa vision réduite de moitié à cause de l'averse l'empêchait de savoir si ses poursuivants étaient encore nombreux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se fier à son ouï, elle aussi atténuée. Les seules choses qu'il entendait étaient des cris et des coup de fusil et il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter ou de se retourner sous peine de se voir rattraper par ses assaillants.

Les balles sifflaient et Zoro commençait vraiment à fatiguer, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond (ce qui était sûrement le cas), il désespérait de trouver une échappatoire lorsque, enfin, il aperçu l'artère principale de la ville ! Celle-ci était complètement vide, ce qui paraissait étrange, mais après tout, la pluie tombait drue alors tous les commerçants avaient dû fermer boutiques.

Tandis qu'il débouchait dans la rue, il prit le temps de lancer un regard derrière lui. L'épéiste se rendit alors compte que ses ennemis n'étaient pas si nombreux et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être retourné plus tôt. Il aurait facilement pu les battre ! Mais il avait préféré fuir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et ses nakamas. Nami ne lui aurait pas pardonné, et aurait sans aucun doute augmenté sa dette (déjà faramineuse) ! Cette sorcière ne perdait jamais une occasion de se faire de largent.

Il se concentra sur les marines, à présent faces à lui, et sortit ses sabres. Ils étaient dix et complètement exténués après cette course-poursuite sous la pluie. Ils entamèrent leur combats, Zoro les dominant aisément, il en mit trois hors service dun coup et les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas de taille face au chasseur de pirates et celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'occuper du dernier marine lorsqu'une douleur aigu lui vrilla les cotes.

Distrait par la pluie et son combat, il n'avait pas vu un autre soldat arriver par derrière et lui tirer une balle dessus. Enervé comme jamais de s'être fait avoir si lamentablement, Zoro s"acharna sur le marine qui avait eu le malheur de s'attaquer à lui! Après avoir réglé son compte au traitre qui l'avait pris par derrière, il se re-concentra sur le soldat qu'il restait, mais celui-ci avait profité de la distraction du vert pour s'enfuir.

Le jeune homme, désormais seul dans la rue, observa alors sa blessure. La balle s'était loger profondément dans sa chaire et la plaie saignait abondamment, heureusement pour lui, le bateau était juste en face de la rue. Il se mit donc en route, non sans une grimace de douleur, il en avait vu d'autres et cette égratignure n'allait sûrement pas le tuer.

Mais ça faisait quand même mal et il avait hâte que Chopper le soigne.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'averse avait pris fin, et Zoro était à linfirmerie en train de se faire extraire la balle de son Corp. Chopper fit ça vite et bien, après tout c'était un professionnelle, il interdit à zoro de s'entraîner durant une semaine car le projectile s'était avéré être empoisonné. Il avait brulé les chaires au alentour de la plaie, et le petit renne ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Bien sur le vert avait fortement protesté, mais rien n'y avait fait, pas dentrainement! Et pour être sûr que le sabreur ne s'exerce en douce, il décida que sanji devrait le surveiller.

- QUOI? Non mais t'es malade Chopper! MOI, devoir m'occuper du marimo! C'est hors de question!

Sanji était tout bonnement hors de lui, en fait il se sentait proche de la crise cardiaque.

Mais Zoro était dans un état bien pire encore. Le médecin avait annoncé son verdict lors du dîner, et le jeune homme eu un moment de blanc où il fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, le temps d'assimiler les propos du médecin.

Lorsque, enfin, l'information était parvenue jusqu son cerveau, Zoro devint livide et commença, lui aussi, à hurler.

-Je refuse que l'autre éro-cook fasse la nounou! Non mais je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même non? Et puis l'autre abruti pourrait déteindre sur moi, avec sa connerie!

-Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tronche de gazon, je sais bien qu'il a deux de QI mais il n'est même pas envisageable que je le surveille et puis quoi encore! Je suis pas jardinier!

-Tu me cherches? Love-cook de mes deux?

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une nouvelle bataille, qui finit bien vite suite à l'arrivée dun troisième opposant de taille: Le point ravageur de Nami.

-Ca suffit, intervint alors luffy qui venait de finir les assiettes de ses nakamas , si chopper dit que Sanji doit surveiller Zoro, c'est quil y a une raison! C'est le médecin alors on l'écoute point barre!

Tout les pirates assis à la table furent étonnés et arrêtèrent leurs mouvements. Non c'était impossible, Luffy venait-il vraiment de dire quelque chose d'intelligent? Cette vérité cloua le bec aux deux rivaux, et l'on ne parla plus du sujet ce soir la.

Le repas se termina dans un calme étrange et tout le monde alla se coucher. Sauf une personne, Zoro qui attendait appuyé à la regard perdu dans l'horizon et l'air pensif.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Le repas se termina dans un calme étrange et tout le monde alla se coucher. Sauf une personne, Zoro qui attendait appuyé à la rambarde. Le regard perdu dans lhorizon et lair pensif.

Non mais quest-ce qui'ls avaient tous à le prendre pour un gamin?

Il pouvait très bien passer une semaine sans sentraîner, il était pas débile non plus!

Et puis pourquoi est-ce quon avait chargé l'autre pervers de le surveiller? C'était pas déjà assez humiliant comme ça? Il fallait en plus qui'l se coltine lautre éro-cook sur le dos! Avec ses grands airs, ses smokings et ses cigarettes! Il pensait se donner un genre ou quoi? Non mais quel crétin franchement, mais le pire c'était que Zoro le trouvait séduisant.

Oui, même s'il refusait de lavouer, le sabreur n'était pas insensible au charme du cuisinier. Et il se maudissait de penser ainsi. Sanji était son rival, dans quelques domaines que ce soit il se devait de ne jamais perdre face à lui.

Mais il ne sattendait sûrement pas être attiré par lui.

Au début il pensait que c'était seulement passager et que tout allait redevenir normal, mais après quelques mois il 'éstait rendu compte que ce désir restait bien présent. Alors pour oublier ce léger problème, Zoro s'était enfermé dans sa vigie et avait doublé ses entrainements.

Fatigué après tans de réflexions, le sabreur ne voulait qu'une chose: monter dans la vigie et soulever ses altères. Il délibéra quelques instants, tout le monde dormait et personne ne pourrai l'entendre. Mais en même temps Chopper avait bien dit qu'il ne devait pas forcer!

Oui mais faire de l'exercice l'empêcherait de trop songer au cuisinier.

Le choix fut rapidement fait, dix secondes plus tard, Zoro grimpait dans la vigie. Il était en train de soulever la trappe lorsqu'il aperçue, sur le plancher de la pièce, deux pieds, ces derniers attendant l'attendant.

-Et merde! Fut la seule phrase que notre cher sabreur prononça.

-Tu ne me le fait pas dire, marimo, t'es vraiment trop prévisible comme mec, tu t'attendais vraiment pas à ce que je sois la?

-Quest-ce que tu fou la? Va te coucher comme les autres!

-Je voudrais bien mais Nami-swan ne me pardonnerait pas de te laisser te tuer sous leffort, bien que cela me tante croix moi. Toi, va te coucher et on en parle plus!

-Quest-ce que cette sorcière vient faire la dedans? Et jai absolument pas lintention d'aller dormir alors casses toi!

Le sabreur était de plus en plus mal à laise, en effet, Sanji s'était rapprochait de lui et se tenait à moins de vingt centimètres de son corp. De la, il pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant et avait une vue magnifique sur l'ensemble de son corps. La lumière de la vigie rendait le blond presque irréel et cela troublait énormément Zoro.

-Marimo de malheur, arrête d''insulter Nami-swan! Il se jeta sur le dénommé marimo et commença à le frapper!

Zoro ne s'attendant pas à une réaction comme celle-ci ne pu éviter le premier coup et se retrouva la tête dans le mur. Mais il se releva bien vite, et attaqua lui aussi. Cette fois la navigatrice n'allait pas intervenir, et les deux jeunes hommes se battaient comme des enragés.

Mais l'épéiste était désavantagé à cause de sa blessure, et lorsque Sanji lui donna un coup de pied dans les cotes, Zoro tomba à terre.

Il voyait légèrement flou et tituba en se relevant. Sanji s'étant aperçu de son erreur affichait maintenant un air soucieux, ses yeux inquiets se posèrent sur le sabreur.

-oye marimo, toujours en vie?

Il s'approcha de Zoro, et continua de l'observer attentivement.

Pensant que le sabreur n'était plus en état de nuire, il commença à vouloir le soulever, mais ce dernier se releva d'un coup et plaqua le blond au mur.

Il pressa lune de ses lames contre sa gorge si bien qu'un mince filet de sang coula sur sa peau blanche.

- Maintenant, tu vas gentiment aller te coucher comme les autres. Compris?

Puis il retourna soulever ses altères. Sanji, légèrement surpris regarda quelques secondes le jeune homme. Il s'avança à pas de loups derrière lui, énervé d'avoir reçu un ordre du sabreur.

Il le prit par les hanches, se pencha à son oreilles et lui chuchota sensuellement:

-J'aime quand tu tnerves

L'autre jeune homme, surpris , se retourna et fit face au blondinet. Un sourire charmeur se dessinait sur le visage de celui-ci.

Zoro ne rigolait pas du tout, il tentait de ne pas réagir alors que tous ses fantasmes lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il voulu dire quelque chose pour arrêter Sanji mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Les lèvres du cuisinier s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes. Son odeur envahie le sabreur, il sentait la cigarette et les épices, ce n'était pas désagréable pensa-t-il.

Il se rendit alors compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et voulut de dégager, mais Sanji raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et Zoro se retrouva pris au piège. La langue du cuisinier s'insinua alors dans sa bouche et le sabreur crut défaillir.

Cette torture (qui nen était pas vraiment une) dura quelques minutes, puis le blond se détacha enfin de son partenaire. Il affichait un air narquois et avait les joues rosie, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

Qu'il était sexy, pensa Zoro.

Lui, était complètement choqué et avait aussi les joues rougies, mais c'était plus à cause de la gène que du manque dair.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui venait de se passer était irréel. C'était impossible, Sanji n'avait tout de même pas pu l'embrasser?

Ce dernier était fier de lui, son action avait eu pour but d'humilier le sabreur et c'était réussi ! Si il voyait sa tête !

Mais il fallait l'avouer, ça n'avait pas été si désagréable, au contraire, le cuistot s'était surpris à apprécier son geste et cela l'inquiété légèrement.

Cependant, ce petit souci s'envola bien vite en observant la réaction du sabreur. Ce dernier ne faisait plus un geste et avait les yeux ronds comme des balles de golfs. Figé, il regardait sans le voir le cuisinier qui se foutait ouvertement de lui.

A ce moment, le blond se retourna et alla vers la trappe.

- Bonne nuit Zoro-kun !

Puis il sortit et alla se coucher.

Zoro resta un moment dans la vigie en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et partit aussi dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrouillé par les événements et les questions qu'il se posait.

La nuit risquait d'être longue


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Le sabreur alla donc dans sa chambre, et se glissa sous sa couette.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Alors qu'il observait, par le hublot, le ciel étoilé couvert par quelques nuages, il se remémora les événements du soir et de multiples questions tournèrent dans sa tête.

Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres douces de Sanji contre les siennes et ses mains (légèrement) baladeuses sur son corps, cette sensation avait éveillé en lui une multitude d'envies dérangeantes qu'il avait dû contenir pour son propre bien.

Pourquoi le cuisinier l'avait-il embrassé?

Même après une heure de réflexions sur les intentions du cuistot, il était sans réponses. Le véritable vide, le néant.

Bien sûr Zoro avait apprécié, ce qui l'énervait encore plus, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le blond avait agi de la sorte.

Son petit sourire narquois lui faisait penser qu'il s'était moqué de lui, mais ses yeux brillants de passion reflétaient une grande sincérité.

Vraiment, le bretteur était dépassé, est-ce qu'il y avait une infime possibilité pour que Sanji l'aime?

Ce fut sur cette dernière question que Morphée accueillit enfin le jeune homme, dans son palais peuplé des rêves les plus insolites.

Les doux rayons d'un soleil d'été pénétraient dans la petite chambre bien rangée. Le clapotis des vagues contre le bateau résonnait dans la pièce et berçait encore un peu son occupant.

Lentement il émergeait de son sommeil et prenait contacte avec la réalité. L'odeur du sel vint lui chatouiller les narines, ainsi que celle du bois. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement ses paupières, préférant savourer encore quelques instants ce doux moment de bien être. Bientôt des bruits de foules lui parvinrent. Des animaux, des charrettes et des voix d'hommes. La ville où ils se trouvaient se réveillait, elle aussi.

Il se décida alors à sortir de ses draps. Les cheveux en batail, il s'étira et s'habilla.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre il en profita pour regarder le paysage. Il était le premier levé comme d'habitude, et il appréciait ces moment privilégiés durant lesquels le Sunny était calme et paisible. Tout respirait la tranquillité.

A gauche, il pouvait contempler la mer à perte de vue, il avait beau avoir passé un nombre incalculable d'heures sur l'eau, il s'émerveillait toujours autant de pouvoir observer cette immensité bleue.

Des oiseaux volaient au dessus de l'eau, sûrement attirés par les pêcheurs remontant leurs filets au loin.

A droite, il observa la ville, peu de monde se trouvait dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Mais le port lui était en pleine effervescence, des bateaux revenaient de leur pêche nocturne et ramenaient des pleins cageots de poissons et autres animaux étranges. D'autres se préparaient à partir et chargeaient leur matériel.

Le jeune homme pensa qu'il devrait aller faire un tour au marché, il y avait de belles prises.

Il alla alors dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuné, dans moins d'une heure le Sunny retrouverait son ambiance si particulière et proche du chao total. Et les estomacs sur pattes qui lui servaient de compagnons viendraient réclamer leur pitance. Sanji pensa soudainement que parmi ses amis, un serait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et qu'il ne faudrait pas lui chercher des noises…

Zoro allait sûrement être dans tout ses états…

Ce fut la voix de Luffy qui tira Zoro de son sommeil sans rêves. Il se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il discute avec Franky de l'isolation du Sunny. La tête à l'envers, il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Cherchant de ci de la une chaussette ou une chemise qui trainait. Sa chambre était un véritable chao, et le sabreur n'avait pas le courage de tout ranger. Seul ses sabres méritaient de l'entretien. Après avoir fini de se préparer, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre, le regard noir. Et la tête des mauvais jours. Son apparence contrastant fortement avec l'atmosphère de bien être et de joie qui régnait sur le bateau. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où émanait des senteurs exquises de bacon ou autres délices. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta net. Un moment d'hésitation où tous les évènements de la veille remontèrent dans sa tête, l'empêcha d'abaisser la poignée de la porte.

Mais son ventre fut plus fort que ses appréhensions et il entra finalement dans la salle à manger.

Il afficha tout de même une mine encore plus contrarié que d'habitude et personne n'osa lui parler.

-Luffy arrête ça immédiatement! Hurla la navigatrice qui venait de se faire chiper sa tartine de confiture!

-J'ai rien fait, c'est pas de ma faute si ta tartine est super bonne! Phrase ponctuée par une gifle de la navigatrice!

-ouhh Nami est drôlement à cran aujourd'hui, le sniper s'adressait à Chopper, qui hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Je te demande pardon Ussop? Tu peux répéter? Une aura démoniaque s'échappait de la jeune femme et le menteur au long nez crut ses derniers jours venus.

-N…non! Non! J'ai rien dit! Pas vrai Chopper?

-T…tout à fait! Rien qui puisse t'intéresser en tout cas! Puis il partirent en courant loin de la navigatrice, qui s'était un peu calmée.

Zoro se posa alors sur l'une des chaises, et commença à boire son café noire. Le visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée, tout dans son attitude disait: « tu oses m'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te trucide avec mes sabres .» Ainsi, notre brave brook, fila rapidement de la cuisine et se dirigea sur le pont pour discuter avec Ussop et chopper.

Nami et Robin sortirent peu après le squelette à l'humour douteu , et partirent chacune dans leur chambre. Il ne restait donc dans la cuisine que luffy, qui continuait de s'empiffrer, Franky, Sanji et Zoro, qui se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Il décida de vite finir son petit déjeuné pour ne pas avoir à rester plus longtemps dans la cuisine. En effet la tension ambiante dans la pièce était de plus en plus lourde et le jeune homme ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir de cet endroit avant d'étouffer. Heureusement pour lui, il ne restait pas grand-chose dans son assiette et cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le pont. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide qui le réveillerait complètement.

L'eau fraiche sur son corps en ébullition lui fit un bien fou. Il avait l'impression que tout son organisme se ralentissait, il n'entendait plus rien ne voyait plus rien. Il ressentait juste. Son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau.

Après être resté un quart d'heure sous la douche, il se décida à sortir, et s'habilla.

Il prit garde, en sortant de la salle de bain, de ne pas croiser le cuistot, et il fila dans sa chambre. Il prit rapidement un sac à dos avec un peu d'argent et sortit en ville.

Celle-ci était animé, il y avait des marchands partout, des artistes de rue, et plein de monde se précipitait sur tout ce qui paraissait attrayant. Zoro regarda rapidement les différents stands, essayant de ne pas se perdre, mais il y avait foule ce jour la, et il fut rapidement submergé.

Résigné, il se dit que de toute façon il se serait quand même perdu, alors il continua à marcher le long de la rue commerçante à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y avait toutes sortes d'échoppes, certaines vendant des vêtements, d'autres des livres, et quelques une proposaient des articles au design étrange dons zoro ne voyait absolument pas l'utilité.

Il eu vite fait le tour, et comme rien ne l'intéressait, il finit par tenter de retourner jusqu'au sunny…

Tenter, oui. Parce que pour le moment le jeune homme était complètement égaré. Il tourna en rond au moins deux heures avant d'en avoir marre et d'entrer dans un bar. Il y avait un peu de monde, et la taverne était bien animée. Il alla s'asseoir et commanda un verre de rhum, le serveur le servit, et Zoro commença à boire. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui, lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son capitaine.

-Ouai, mon vieux, il parait que mugiwara no luffy est ici! Et tout son équipage avec. Leur prime combinée est immense! Faudrait pas qu'ils nous attaquent!

-T'as raison mais, on peu rien faire, à part prévenir la marine qu'ils sont là.

-La marine le sait ! Hier, pendant la tempête, ils poursuivaient Roronoa, mais il leur a échappé.

En ayant assez entendu, zoro paya et sortit du bar. Les propos des deux hommes l'inquiétaient quelque peu. Et si les habitants de l'île décidaient d'appeler des renforts? Il fallait qu'il prévienne Luffy et les autres. Mais il ne savait absolument pas comment retourner sur le Sunny go.

Heureusement, la chance lui sourit et il tomba sur la jolie navigatrice. Elle était en train de débattre sur le prix d'un bracelet, et le marchant avec qui elle discutait semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir face à la rousse. Celle-ci s'énervait contre le pauvre bonhomme, et elle finit par laisser tomber le bijoux, trop chère à son goût. Zoro l'interpella rapidement.

-Oye! Nami! Il faut qu'on parte de cette île au plus vite. J'ai entendu des types dire que des renforts de la marine allaient peut être arriver.

-Quoi ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver! Je n'ai même pas pu visiter toutes les boutiques ! Tous ça, c'est de ta faute! Si tu t'étais pas fait remarquer hier, on aurait pu rester plus longtemps ici!

La jeune fille commençait vraiment à s'échauffer, et le sabreur su à ce moment là que quoi qu'il fasse, tout lui retomberait dessus de toute façon.

C'est pourquoi il ne chercha même pas à démentir les accusations de la rousse, il se contenta de suivre la jeune femme qui retournait au bateau. Tout les autres membres de l'équipage étaient déjà présent, et le log pose avait fini de charger.

Ils se dépêchèrent de tout préparer pour le départ, et finir par quitter l'île estivale, non sans quelques plaintes de la part du capitaine, du médecin, et du squelette.

Nami en voulait toujours au sabreur d'avoir gâché sa partie de shopping et elle lui faisait bien ressentir. Tout d'abord elle avait augmenté sa dette (pour changer), et lui avait fais faire toute les corvée de ménage. Ca encore, Zoro pouvait le supporter, même si c'était dégradant au possible, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Au moins il était occupé et il ne pensait plus au cuisinier. Mais lorsqu'il eu fini de tout récurer et désinfecter, Nami lui demanda autre chose: ranger sa chambre. A ce moment précis, le jeune homme se rappela l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa cabine, et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Quiconque doué d'un cerveau en état de fonctionnement aurait préféré se jeter dans l'océan glacé et rempli de monstres marins de grand line, plutôt que de pénétrer dans l'antre du sabreur.

Sa chambre aurait fait fuir la plus courageuse des ménagères, et autant dire que le Zoro n'était absolument pas emballé par le fait de devoir nettoyer la pièce.

Mais il se résigna et partit remplir son devoir. La pièce était remplie d'objets. Des affaires sales jonchaient lamentablement le sol, et d'autres étaient carrément accrochaient au lustre (mais comment étaient-elles arrivées la?). Une couche de poussière épaisse recouvrait les meubles, enfin, les parcelles de meubles qui ne croulaient pas sous les affaires. Et des cadavres d'insectes étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Une odeur de fauve régnée dans la pièce, et la première chose que Zoro fit, fut d'ouvrir la fenêtre. La lumière avait du mal à passer à travers les carreaux à cause de la crasse qui les recouvrait.

Puis se munissant d'un balai et de tout l'attirail de la femme de ménage, il commença le calvaire. Il pris tous les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les emmena dans la salle de bain pour les désinfecter. Enfin, il entama le dépoussiérage, qui dura une éternité. Après une lutte acharnée contre les aliments périmés, les acariens, et les mauvaises odeurs, il sortit triomphant de cette bataille. Mais il était complètement épuisé, et la nuit était déjà tombait.

Le repas était prêt et tout l'équipage se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Zoro les rejoint rapidement, et commença à manger la viande dans son assiette. Encore une fois, il préféra ne pas s'attarder dans la même pièce que Sanji, et il mangea à une vitesse hallucinante. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début du dîner, et ses nakamas s'inquiétaient quelque peu. Nami le regardait en douce pour essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et Robin avait beau garder son air neutre, elle n'en faisait pas moins. Elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la vigie, et elle observait depuis les deux jeunes hommes. Elle n'avait pas remarqué une grande différence dans l'attitude de Sanji, mais il était claire à ses yeux que Zoro allait mal. Il ne restait jamais plus de dix minutes dans une pièce où se trouvait le cuisinier, et ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis l'épisode du baisé. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il ne parlait presque plus aux autres membres de l'équipage et n'avait pratiquement pas protesté lorsque Nami lui avait ordonné de faire le ménage.

Décidément, les hommes étaient bien compliqués, se dit-elle tout en croquant dans une pomme.

Une fois son assiette engloutie, le sabreur alla directement se coucher, sans parler à personne.

Les autres membres de l'équipage le regardèrent surpris, et allèrent eux aussi vaquer à leurs occupations. Mais alors que Robin partait lire dans l'aquarium, Nami l'interpella.

-Robin, dis moi, toi aussi tu as remarqué l'état de Zoro?

-En effet il agit étrangement ces derniers temps.

-Tu ne serais pas au courant par hasard?

-Et bien il se peut que je sache la raison de ce changement d'attitude oui…

La brune avait dit sa phrase en souriant mystérieusement, et elle finit par raconter à la navigatrice ce qu'elle avait vu grâce à son fruit du démon.

-Non? Sanji a vraiment…

-Oui. Il l'a embrassé.

-Et mais ça voudrait dire que si Zoro a réagit aissi, c'est qu'il est…

-Oui je le pense navigatrice-san. Je croix que notre sabreur est amoureux.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, tu es avec moi?

-Mais évidement, on ne peux pas laisser nos nakamas dans cette impasse.

Les deux jeunes femmes du bateau se mirent alors a élaborer des plan et des moyens de faire bouger la situation entre le sabreur et le cuisinier.

Puis fières d'elles, elles se séparèrent.

Zoro, lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil une fois encore, et il alla sur le pont observer le ciel étoilé. Seulement quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait.


	4. Chapter 4

Dalia : Je te remercie pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :D

Ri: Merci à toi aussi, et voila la suite !

Voila, je vous laisse découvrir le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait.

Alors que le sabreur se dirigeait mollement jusqu'à la rambarde, il sentit peser sur son dos un regard insistant. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement, et sa respiration devint difficile, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il ne voulut pas se retourner, ayant peur de rencontrer le cuisinier, et il décida de faire comme si il n'avait pas sentit la présence du blond. Il s'appuya contre le bastingage, et observa les étoiles, espérant que Sanji déguerpisse tout seul.

Mais il n'en fut rien, et il entendit bientôt l'écho des pas du jeune homme se rapprochant. Il décida alors de réagir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'en as pas marre de faire chier ton monde à longueur de journée? Va plutôt t'occuper de Nami ou Robin!

Le sabreur avait lâché sa dernière phrase sur le ton le plus blessant qu'il ai put avoir. Et il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part du cuisinier.

Mais à la place ce fut une douce voix suave qui parvint à ses oreilles.

-Je pense que je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même .

Le sabreur se retourna immédiatement, et fit face à l'imposteur, en l'occurrence, Robin.

-Robin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Désolé je t'avais prise pour l'autre abruti…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais vois-tu j'ai remarqué que depuis que l'on a quitté l'île, tu agis étrangement avec notre cuisinier. Alors je suis venue voir de mes propres yeux ce qui ne va pas.

Le petit sourire en coin que Robin affichait laissait clairement deviner qu'elle savait déjà ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Zoro ne remarqua pas ce petit rictus à cause de l'obscurité ambiante.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que quelque chose cloche? Je le hais, il me hait. Rien d'autre à dire.

-Je pense au contraire que tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu ne le croix. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu réagi de cette façon après que Sanji t'ai embrassé ?

- Bien sûr que je le déteste ! Et puis j'ai pas réagit bizarrement ! Hein! Mais c… comment tu sais pour le … enfin je j'ai rien dit à personne!

-Je sais beaucoup de choses vois-tu. En particulier lorsque ça concerne mes compagnons.

En entendant ces mots, le sabreur avait pris une jolie teinte vermillon, et son visage exprimait désormais un drôle de mélange entre la surprise et la honte. Robin se délectait de cette expression et riait intérieurement.

-Ne t'en fais pas bretteur-san, je ne dirai rien de tes sentiments à notre cuisinier. Mais je pense qu'il serait bien que tu règles le problème toi-même.

-Je ne vois pas de quels sentiments tu parles. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec l'éro-cook!

-Et bien nous verrons, en attendant passe une bonne nuit.

La jeune femme partit sans dire un mot de plus, tout en continuant de sourire mystérieusement. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Zoro, décidément, elle allait surveiller tout ça de _très_ près. Quant au sabreur, il resta planté sur le pont une heure entière à méditer sur les paroles de l'archéologue. « je pense au contraire que tu ne le déteste pas autant que tu ne le croix. » Cette phrase surtout restait gravée dans sa mémoire et tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'avait voulut dire Robin ? Qu'il n'était pas capable de connaître ses propres sentiments ? Et puis de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait ! S'il ne voulait pas parler au cuisinier, c'était son problème!

Il décida de partir se coucher car l'air devenait de plus en plus frais, ils étaient loin désormais du climat doux de l'île précédente. L'ambiance chaleureuse de sa chambre fraîchement nettoyée lui fit du bien, et à peine fût-il sous sa couette, qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Nami et Robin observèrent les faits et gestes des deux hommes. Zoro se conduisait encore plus bizarrement depuis qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec Robin, il n'avait plus prononçait un seul mot et resté cloitré dans sa chambre. Evidement, Robin avait fait un compte rendu détaillé de sa petite conversation avec le jeune homme. Et Nami reprochait à Robin d'être quelque peu sadique de tans se moquer du sabreur. Mais ce n' était pas pour autant que les deux jeunes femmes du bateau ne continuaient pas leur petite enquête.

Zoro pensait… Il pensait encore et toujours à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Était-il réellement _amoureux _de Sanji, comme le laissait supposer l'archéologue aux cheveux ébènes ? Non c'était impossible, pas lui, pas le grand épéiste fier et orgueilleux qu'il était. Il avait dû se tromper quelque part, louper un événement. Seulement, il avait beau toujours réfléchir encore plus, il ne voyait pas quoi. Il n'avait rien loupé, et les réactions qu'il avait en présence du cuisinier étaient très révélatrices. Il aimait bel et bien ce foutu cuistot. Et pas qu'un peu, il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il ne pense à lui et le blondinet l'obsédait tellement qu'il avait réussit à ne plus le faire sortir de sa chambre. Il restait donc cloîtré dans sa pièce et n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger. La journée se passa ainsi, tout le monde s'amusait comme il le pouvait, Brook jouait sa chanson favorite alors que Chopper et Luffy pêchaient. Sanji s'occupait de ses dames et Franky et Ussop avaient disparu. Sans doute en train de créer des nouveaux équipements pour le Sunny. Personne ne remarqua vraiment l'absence du jeune homme aux cheveux verts jusqu'au dîner du soir.

-Yohohoho, mais dites moi, Zoro-san n'est pas ici ! Du reste, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu de la journée…

-Tiens ! C'est vrai ça ? Il est où Zoro, tans pis si il est pas la, je prend son repas.

Et Luffy englouti l'assiette du sabreur sans attendre de réponse.

-Il me semble que bretteur-san est resté toute la journée dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade.

Robin avait dit ces quelques mots de façon détachée, avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la navigatrice rousse. La jolie jeune femme aux reflets mordorés su immédiatement que Robin s'amusait comme une folle, à sa façon… Le petit rictus qu'elle arborait dans ces moments la, lui donnait un air espiègle, le même air qu'aurait une petite fille lorsqu'elle vient de faire un sale coup à son grand frère. Une expression attendrissante et plutôt effrayante lorsque l'on savait qui l'arborait à ce moment. La navigatrice compris aussi que son amie essayait de faire avancer la situation entre les deux hommes. Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Vous avez raison ! Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas croisé, il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ce marimo, Nami-swan, il n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais.

Sanji avait employé un ton dédaigneux et on voyait à son expression qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'étende sur le sujet « marimo ». Nami eu un léger sourire.

-Mais tout de même, si il est dans sa chambre depuis ce matin, il ne doit rien avoir mangé… Tu ne serais pas du genre à laisser un de tes nakama mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas Sanji-kun ?

A l'appelle de son prénom susurrer de façon si mielleuse, le cuisinier réagit immédiatement.

-Mais bien sur que non, Nami-swan ! Comme tu es douce de te soucier de ce rustre, tu es parfaite ! Nami de mon cœur ! Je vais préparer un plat pour cet abruti de bretteur sur le champ !

Et le blond se mit à faire des nouilles pour l'épéiste. Il eu fini quelques instants plus tard et posa l'assiette devant la navigatrice.

-Je te laisse le soin de lui apporter, je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette sublime soirée à cause de cette tête d'algue.

La jeune fille prit alors un air attristé, et fit une moue boudeuse.

-Ohhh, je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai dessiné beaucoup aujourd'hui, tu ne voudrais pas y aller pour moi ?

-Immédiatement !

Et l'on vit alors une tornade de cœur s'échapper de la salle à manger, et se diriger vers les chambres.

Du coté de Zoro, ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme, il avait vraiment très faim, mais il refusait de quitter son antre tans que tout le monde ne s'était pas couché. Il ne se sentais vraiment pas la force de devoir parler avec tout les autres et d'être obligé de leur dire pourquoi il été resté dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il était onze heures et demi, et bientôt tous les membres de l'équipage partiraient dans leur lit. Zoro devait encore patienter un petit peu et il pourrait manger les restes du repas du soir. Il continuait toujours et encore à réfléchir, il en avait mal au crane, et se demandait s'il ne passerait pas à l'infirmerie prendre un médicament. Désormais, il était certain de ses sentiments pour le cuisinier, même s'il en avait honte, il aimait Sanji. C'était indubitable, et maintenant une multitude de problèmes venaient s'ajouter à sa liste (déjà longue). Fallait-il lui en parler ? Ou au contraire ne rien dire ? Si il lui disait, comment réagirait le cuisinier ? Et ses nakamas ?

Décidément, c'était franchement pénible… Il était dans une impasse, et il allait même jusqu'à se demander si il ne devait pas quitter l'équipage. Il en était la de ses discutions lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Oye marimo. Ouvre cette porte. Je t'amène à manger.

Zoro fut surpris d'entendre la voix du cuisinier, tellement qu'il ne répondit pas. Il chercha rapidement une solution, la seule qu'il trouva fut de ne pas réagir et de faire le mort.

-Je sais que t'es la dedans, ouvre ! Nami-swan et Robin-chan se font du souci pour toi, tête d'algue ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Le sabreur ne répondit toujours rien, bien que l'envi de lui lancer une pique à travers la tête le tiraillait. Sanji continua alors.

-Si tu ouvre pas cette putain de porte je la défonce et tu seras le suivant !

Le coq commençait à devenir vulgaire. Zoro savait qu'il ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution, Franky avait passé trop de temps sur son bateau pour que le blond l'abime comme ça. Mais tout de même, il était énervé qu'il ose lui parler de cette façon.

-Tssss, dis moi, c'est quand même pas à cause de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu ignores tous le monde ? Si c'est le cas t'es vraiment débile, t'as tout de même pas cru que j'étais sincère ? Comme si quelqu'un comme moi pouvais embrasser _par plaisir _une personne tel que toi. Je me suis foutu de toi, pas besoin de rester cloitré dans ta chambre pour si peu.

Zoro crut qu'il allait mourir. Sans le savoir, Sanji venait de faire éclater son cœur en morceaux. Et c'était douloureux, chaque mot avait traversé sa poitrine en y laissant une marque au fer rouge. Sa respiration s'était coupée, et lorsqu'il recommença à respirer, il sentit une vague d'amertume le submerger. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre, il savait que ce serait difficile, mais ça faisait malgré tout un mal de chien. Il s'était bêtement imaginé qu'il allait oublier le cuisinier, que sa vie reprendrait son cour normale. Zoro s'était bien trompé, et il ne pouvait pas mieux se rendre compte de son erreur que maintenant, alors que ses sentiments partaient en lambeaux. Le sabreur avait tellement mal qu'il serra ses mains contre son cœur, pensant qu'elles allaient soulager sa douleur. Il se sentait pitoyable, lui, Roronoa Zoro perdait face à l'adversaire le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontré : l'amour. Il se dégoutait lui-même, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Sanji le voit dans cet état de faiblesse. Tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était à cause de lui, c'était à cause de lui qu'il se conduisait comme une adolescente crétine et amoureuse. Et pourtant, le bretteur ne lui en voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas lui en vouloir bien que l'envie ne lui manqua pas. A ce moment, il aurait tellement voulut le détester, le haïr de tout son être, lui répliquer une insulte digne de ce nom. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était à peine s'il pouvait encore respirer. Il se regarda dans un miroir posé contre le mur de droite, sa figure était blanche comme un linge et jamais il ne s'était trouvait autant pitoyable. Sa tête aurait fait fuir un criminel comme crocodil tellement elle faisait peur. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse sans communes mesures, et même lui ne reconnaissait pas son propre reflet.

-Oye marimo, dépêche et ouvre cette porte, ton repas va être froid.

Le sabreur ne voulait qu'une chose, que le cuisinier se taise. Il refusait d'entendre le timbre de sa voix, même ce son lui faisait mal, il tentait de ne rien écouter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Zoro aurait tellement voulut que le cuisinier le laisse tranquille, mais ce dernier restait bien campé derrière la porte et n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger.

-Mais bordel, tu vas te bouger oui ? Je ne supporte pas que Nami-swan et Robin-chan soit contrariées par ta faute ! Alors arrête tes conneries et ouvre !

Encore un coup portait au cœur de Zoro, Sanji lui en voulait d'embêter les deux jeunes filles. Du reste il soupçonnait ces dernières d'y être pour quelque chose dans l'affaire. Jamais Nami ne s'inquièterait pour lui. Du moins pas pour si peu. Quand à Robin, elle était du genre à savoir tout ce qu'il se passait sur le bateau, alors elle était très certainement au courant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Il n'aurait du reste pas été étonné si elle avait laissé trainer un œil ou une oreille dans sa chambre. A ce moment, le cuistot soupira.

- Je sais pas ce que t'as, _Zoro_, mais si y'a un problème tu peux m'en parler. Même si t'es le mec le plus con de la planète, tu restes un de mes nakama.

Le sabreur fut plus qu'étonnait d'entendre ces propos. Est-ce que le cuisinier venait vraiment de lui proposer son aide ? Sanji lui avait dis ça avec un ton doux, contrastant fortement avec celui qu'il avait employé quelques instant auparavant. Zoro se demanda alors si il était possible que Sanji s'inquiéta pour lui. Cette seule pensée provoqua en lui toute une série d'émotions dérangeantes. Il rougit tout d'abord, puis fut heureux d'apprendre que le cuisinier pensait à lui, et enfin reposa les pieds sur terre et se résigna. Sanji l'avait dit lui-même, il le considérait comme son nakama, rien d'autre… Le jeune homme se sentait con à ce moment la, tout simplement con. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de l'envoyer bouler le cuisinier ? Si il l'avait fait, peut être ne se serait-il pas retrouvé dans cette situation humiliante.

Il se leva alors mollement des coussins dans lesquels il se trouvait, et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de sa chambre. Le moins rapidement possible, il traversa la petite pièce, essayant de retarder le moment fatidique où il devrait faire face au blond. Mais bientôt, il fut devant la porte en boit. Il se stoppa net, regrettant de s'être levé de son lit. Il hésita longuement, il ne voulait pas ouvrir cette porte, et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester piéger dans cette situation. La voix de Sanji vint le tirer de ses hésitations.

- Bon…Si tu veux vraiment pas me laisser entrer… Je te laisse l'assiette par terre.

Zoro ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement précipité, ne voulant pas que le cuisinier s'en aille sans s'être expliqué avec lui. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir, mais il entendit le sabreur sortir et arrêta ses gestes. Il se retourna et eu alors un manquement au niveau du cœur en découvrant le visage décomposé de son nakama.

On se rapproche du dénouement ! Désolé si vous trouvez Zoro un peu OOC ...

Voili voila ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bon ou mauvais, du moment que c'est constructif, je prend ! :D

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Il se retourna et eu alors un manquement au niveau du cœur en découvrant le visage décomposé de son nakama.

C'est qu'il faisait peur le marimo à ce moment la. Sanji ne su quoi dire. Zoro avait le visage plus blanc qu'un linceul et des cernes noirs lui striaient le visage jusqu'aux joues. Son regard sombre exprimait la douleur et la tristesse. Mais le cuisinier vit aussi autre chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui brillait dans ce gouffre de souffrance. Une lueur d'espoir qui brulait au fond de son être. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi son nakama avait un tel regard et tenta de se détacher de ses yeux. Mais voir le bretteur dans cet état la, en sachant qu'il y était peut être (sûrement) pour quelque chose le mis mal à l'aise.

-Oye marimo, c'est quoi cette tronche ?

Zoro ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'offrir au cuisinier un piteux sourire d'excuse où se mêlait regrets douleur et résignation. Encore une fois Sanji fut troublé par cette expression, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le seconde de l'équipage ainsi. Il l'avait bien vu pleurer, le jour où il s'était fait battre par Mihawk, mais jamais il n'avait perçut ce visage. Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans ce sourire que Sanji sentit sa poitrine s'emballer, il avait perdu toute l'animosité qu'il gardait pour l'homme et désormais rien ne lui importait plus que de supprimer cette expression au sabreur. De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du cuisinier aux cheveux d'or. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu mettre son nakama dans cet état proche de la dépréssion et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé de ce qui n'allait pas aux autres. Sanji était déchiré, il ne supportait pas cette vision du sabreur, ce dernier s'était toujours montré présomptueux et arrogant, et voila que maintenant il affichait la tête d'un enfant à qui l'on aurait volé sa sucette. Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude ? Où était donc passé tout l'amour-propre et tout l'orgueil du sabreur ? Disparu et laissant place à une nature différente, une nature avec ses faiblesses et ses failles. Une nature fragile que l'on pouvait briser avec le moindre petit mot. Et d'après le visage de l'homme aux cheveux verts, elle était déjà fendue, cette déduction continua d'abattre encore l'image du sabreur que se faisait Sanji. Zoro avait toujours était fort, puissant et sans failles, et le blond ne pouvait imaginer cette autre facette de Zoro. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. A cet instant, quelque chose se brisa en Sanji, il prit alors conscience que le sabreur cachait sa véritable personnalité et ce, depuis longtemps. Il eu alors des remords, il s'en voulut de l'avoir tant brimé chaque jour, et surtout de s'être moqué de lui dans la vigie. Zoro se tenait toujours face au blond et cela faisait plus d'une minute que ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et semblait complètement perdu. Son instinct lui dictait de lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine tête, mais il était sur que faire ça n'arrangerait pas la situation délicate dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient. Sanji voulait faire réagir son nakama, il était vraiment mal à l'aise devant cette facette du sabreur, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Alors, il fit la seule chose cohérente que son cerveau lui dictait de faire…

-Viens on va parler, saleté de marimo.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter une insulte à la fin de sa phrase, comme si le simple fait de parler normalement à Zoro était inconcevable. Le jeune cuisinier, voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait toujours pas, pris le bras du sabreur et l'entraina à sa suite dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte, et colla son dos contre celle-ci, il sortit de sa veste une cigarette qu'il alluma prestement. Ce qui fit enfin bouger notre sabreur.

-Ne fumes pas ici ! C'est ma chambre !

- Et elle sent déjà bien assez mauvais comme ça…

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sanji décida d'aller droit au but, tourner autour du pot avec le sabreur n'amènerait à rien, de plus il était tard désormais et le jeune cuisinier voulait vite en terminer avec cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? T'es de plus en plus con en ce moment…

Cette question franche et directe déstabilisa le sabreur et il se mit à regarder profondément son vis-à-vis. Zoro n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que le blond soit autant spontané. Et il resta bouche bée quelques instants, mais bien vite il se reprit et il décida d'agir comme le cuisinier, de toute façon il était inutile, maintenant, de reculer. Il fallait qu'il sorte ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, et il était déjà incapable de les tenir enfermé au fond de son âme. Il était amoureux, désormais il en était certain, et il n'hésitait plus.

-En revanche toi t'es pas con, alors tu dois très bien savoir que mon problème c'est toi.

Zoro voulait que le cuisinier comprenne vite, mais il n'était tout de même pas près à lui dire qu'il l'aimait de but en blanc, ça aurait été bien trop gênant. Il pensait avoir été assez claire, mais le blond le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds, reflétant son incompréhension. Le sabreur regarda par sa fenêtre, le ciel était chargé de nuages sombres tirant sur le bleu marine. Pas une seule étoiles n'était visible et un vent fort balayait désormais ma mer. On pouvait sentir le bois du bateau craquer sous sa force.

-Hein ?

Cette réflexion très pertinente venait de notre cuisinier qui était plutôt long à la détente . C'était à son tour d'être prit au dépourvu, il ne comprenait absolument pas où le sabreur voulait en venir. Était-il encore en train de le railler, ou bien était-il sérieux et voulait-il quitter l'équipage ? Pas une seule fois l'idée n'avait effleurée sont esprit que quelque chose d'autre pouvais se cacher derrière cette phrase. Il ne voyait pas les joues légèrement rosée du sabreur, il ne comprenait pas.

-En fait, je crois bien que t'es plus con que moi. Tu vas quand même pas m'obliger à te le dire comme ça ?

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du cuisinier, qui réfléchissait aux propos tenu par le sabreur. Petit à petit, une pensée vint s'insinuer dans son esprit, une pensée dérangeant, et immorale. Et pourtant, elle était bien présente, et ce qui gênait encore plus le blond, c'était que cette idée lui plaisait. Cependant autre chose venait entacher son tableau, il se disait que c'était impossible. C'était même complètement absurde. Il se mit alors à observer Zoro plus longuement, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, en commençant par ses cheveux verts, dont il s'était moqué tant de fois. Il remarqua alors que ses joues étaient rouges, ce qui interpella l'interpella. Son ami n'était pas du genre à rougir comme fille et pourtant, les faits étaient la. Il détailla encore son compagnon et se rendit compte que celui-ci jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Preuves qu'il était embarrassé. On lisait sur le visage de Sanji la stupéfaction qui l'habitait à ce moment la et Zoro laissa échapper un rire jaune. Puisqu'il le fallait…

-Mais bordel tu voix pas que j't'aime ? !

Le sabreur avait dit ceci sur un ton calme malgré les grossièretés. Il n'avait eu aucune hésitation, rien, il regardait le blond droit dans les yeux en attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne tarda pas. Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux, et sa respiration se coupa. Zoro se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Non il avait l'air bien trop sérieux, dans ce cas, l'intuition que Sanji avait était juste. Maintenant le vert attendait une réponse et Sanji n'était absolument pas près à lui en donner. C'était pas tout les jours qu'un homme lui déclarait sa flamme, alors il se remettait doucement de ses émotions sous le regard attentif de l'autre homme. Enfin, lorsque son cerveau daigna se remettre en marche il parla.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Bon ce n'était pas le summum de la réflexion, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette situation, il aurait surement dit quelque chose de plus pertinent mais, le contexte était la, et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le sabreur, lui, avait blêmi, en effet la phrase au combien intelligente du cuisinier avait été prononcée sur un ton sec et claquant. Même si le blond n'avait pas fait exprès d'employer ce tons, Zoro lui n'en savait rien, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa tête, et il regrettait amèrement la révélation qu'il venait de faire, le cuistot ne voudrait surement plus jamais l'approcher, et rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas son trop son truc de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tous bas, alors il avait était franc et direct. Peut être un peu trop vu la réaction du cuisinier.

-C'est bon pas la peine de me répondre, je sais très bien ce que tu penses… Bon on fera comme si je t'avais rien dit ok ? Tu oublis tout et moi j'essaye de t'oublier aussi.

-Attend ! Tu vas pas me dire que depuis tout ce temps tu fais la gueule à cause de ça ! Et tu me demandes d'oublier ? ! Tête de pois chiche, t'as rien dans le crane !

C'en été trop pour Sanji qui avait atteint son cota de problèmes pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Le marimo arrivait la comme ça ! Il lui avouait ses sentiments et puis, il repartait ! En fait, le blond avait l'impression d'être un objet. Zoro avait déclaré ce qu'il ressentait pour se soulager, pour se donner bonne conscience, et il laissait le cuisinier tout seul avec ses réflexions. Le sabreur avait-il pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'une telle déclaration déclencherait auprès du cuistot ?

Et puis, Zoro ne savait même pas ce que pensait le blond, et il voulait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? A ce moment le blond se dit, que décidément, le bretteur n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout des choses, et il sentit une vague de colère grimper en lui.

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que je pense ?

Le sabreur lui adressa un regard profond, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de proposer son ami. Ce qu'allait dire le blond pouvait très bien le détruire, rien qu'un mot et le vert se retrouverait anéanti. Alors souhaitait-il réellement connaitre ce que le blond avait à lui dire ? Une lutte intérieure démarra alors dans le corps de Zoro. Si il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, c'est que quelque part, il voulait savoir si le blond éprouvait la même chose à son égard. D'un autre coté, il était à peu près certain qu'il se ferait jeter par Sanji, alors à quoi bon se l'entendre dire de vive voix ? Il commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crane et ses réflexions ne menaient à rien. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une vie et il s'en serait voulu à jamais si il n'avait pas demandé la réponse.

Il lança un regard à son vis-à-vis, qui l'observait minutieusement. Il avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette et une jolie couleur rouge teintait ses joues pâles.

- Vas y, de toute façon j'ai plus rien à perdre…

-Tssss, t'en auras mis du temps pour te décider baka ! Tu sais, je te hais, mon corps tout entier te hais, et te rejette. C'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas…

Zoro cru défaillir, chaque nouveau mot du cuisinier était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et il s'attendait presque à sentir son sang s'échapper de son corps. Pourtant il se tenait toujours debout, il n'avait aucune plaie. Pas de troue béant dans la poitrine, pas de poignard en plein cœur. Pourquoi le cuisinier s'acharnait-il autant sur lui ? Le repousser était déjà en soi un acte douloureux, mais le rejeter de cette façon était encore plus horrible. Le sabreur sentait chaque fibre de son corps hurler de douleur et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le blond cesse de parler. Malheureusement, il enchaina.

-C'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te rejeter… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cerveau refuse catégoriquement de t'envoyer chier.

Non mais il devenait fou le cuisinier, de quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler, il se moquait encore de lui ? Il réfléchissait; ses neurones chauffants dans son cerveau, mais il n'eut pas la joie de pouvoir méditer très longtemps. En effet, le blond après avoir allumé une autre cigarette s'était approchait de lui et il se tenait désormais en face du vert. Ce dernier observait la courbe du corps du coq et finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais je crois que je viens de m'en rendre compte… En fait pour être tombé amoureux de moi, t'es pas si con que ça. Par contre celui qui est vraiment con ici, c'est moi. Jamais j'aurai pu imaginer que je puisse éprouver le même sentiment que toi à ton égard…

Le sabreur mit du temps à assimiler l'information que venait de lui faire parvenir Sanji. Et il mit encore plus de temps à savoir si ce dernier se foutait encore de lui ou non. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du blond contre la sienne qu'il se dit que non, il ne se fichait pas de lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses sens, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ce crétin de cuisinier puisse réagir ainsi, mais il préférait de loin rester avec le cuistot dans les bras plutôt que de se faire rejeter par ce dernier.

Dehors, le vent continuait de hurler, et faisait tanguer légèrement le Sunny Go, la flamme de la bougie posait sur la table de chevet mourait lentement, et les deux hommes dans la pièce continuaient de s'embrasser. Zoro avait attrapé Sanji et il le tenait maintenant serré fermement contre son corps. Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il avait passé ses mains autour du coup du bretteur et s'amusait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux rêches du bretteur. Il restèrent longuement lovés l'un contre l'autre ne se souciant guerre du temps qui filait. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent le souffle court de toute cette gymnastique buccale, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le regard émeraude de Zoro transperçant celui océan de Sanji. Maintenant que le cuisinier s'était abandonné à lui, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Le bretteur avait eu une petite phase d'abattement, mais il comptait bien se rattraper. Et il allait commencer maintenant, en emmenant le blond dans son lit. Le Love-cook allait se souvenir de cette nuit, c'était certain, ou du moins, ses fesses s'en souviendraient elles…

Le soleil perçait lentement les nuages, et un timide rayon venait s'échouer sur la proue du Sunny, quelques mouettes voletaient autour et piquaient quelque fois dans la mer pour attraper un poison. Le ciel encore emplie de nuages gris laissait s'échapper de fines gouttes de pluie, malgré les quelques rayons de lumière. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux s'éveillait lentement d'un sommeil sans rêve, ses cheveux en bataille tombant sur ses yeux cernés. Elle s'étira longuement tout en laissant un bâillement s'échapper de sa bouche. Enfin elle se leva et descendit de son bureau où elle avait passer toute la nuit. Elle avait de nombreuses courbatures et ses jambes semblaient ne pas pouvoir la porter. Elle se réjouissait donc de pouvoir prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Elle salivait presque à l'idée des confitures et des petits pains. En jetant un regard à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était très tôt, et qu'elle devait être la première levée. Mais elle se rappela que Sanji était toujours la avant elle pour avoir la joie de lui préparer d'excellent petits plats. Elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas. Seulement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et qu'elle ne vit pas son ami aux fourneaux, qu'elle ne sentit pas les effluves de café et de chocolat chaud, elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Elle appela tout d'abord le jeune homme, mais n'eu aucune réponse. Elle se mit à le chercher, il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain ni dans la réserve. Alors elle se souvint que le cuisinier était allé parler au bretteur la veille. Elle fut prise d'une inquiétude, et si ils s'étaient combattues ? Et que l'un d'eux avait finis au tapis ?

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la chambre du bretteur, et colla son oreille contre la porte. Rien, elle n'entendais absolument rien, même pas le ronflement lourd de Zoro. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précipitation et fut stoppée net dans son élan. Ce qu'elle vit lui bloqua totalement le cerveau, elle ne pu prononcer un mot, et elle resta figée dans la contemplation de la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis, lentement, ses sens reprirent le dessus, et elle commença à comprendre; toujours sous le choque de sa découverte, elle se retourna et ferma la porte de la chambre. Elle alla dans la cuisine et se fit son déjeuné elle-même, elle voulut oublier les images qu'elle avait en tête et elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre de Zoro.

Lorsque les autres membres de l'équipages se réveillèrent, Nami fit comme si elle n'avait pas surprise les deux homme dans le même lit, elle se contenta de lancer un regard insistant à Sanji, qui ne comprenait pas.

-Franky, je pense qu'il va falloir insonoriser les murs des chambres.

-Oui, c'est vrai je n'y avait pas penser, à la prochaine île j'achèterai le matériel pour isoler les pièces.

Les deux hommes faillir s'étouffer dans leur tasse de café, pourquoi donc la navigatrice faisait-elle une telle demande ? Ils avaient été plutôt discrets, alors pourquoi la rousse demandait-elle ça ? Alors que Nami se levait de sa chaise et commençait à quitter la salle à manger, elle s'arrêta au niveau de Zoro, se baissa et murmura à son oreille.

-Tu sais Zoro, le sexe, c'est considéré comme un sport, et Chopper a dit « pas d'entrainement ». Si tu ne veux pas que l'on sache tes petites cachoteries avec Sanji-kun, il va falloir payer… Je vais augmenter ta dette je pense…


End file.
